Brother and Sister
by Dean Gabriel
Summary: A collection of XanxusOC family ficlets. She was the only person he ever cared to care about.
1. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

The boy was 10; turning 11 when he first heard his _biological_ mother was pregnant. A few months afterwards, a few months before his birthday, he was snuck out the mansion, against his own will really, to meet his mother and new sister. She was a tiny, sickly little thing, born blue from the cold, the doctors said, despite the warmth of the hospital (the Ninth had been kind enough to supply her with such facilities) and the climate outside.

Before Xanxus left again he called her 'Ciel'. Her eyes were a fierce bright orange like the sunset outside.

Though Xanxus would not meet her again for quite a while, it would not be a lie to say he and Ciel spent all their lives together (or as much of their lives as possible what with Xanxus getting frozen some years later and all).

It might be said that a year later, Xanxus' mother's birthday present to him was Ciel for on the morning of the tenth of October, there was a buzz about the mansion. A box had been left at the front door of the Vongola mansion and it had been addressed to the Ninth. It contained a small child. Xanxus recognised her as his sister at once (practically putting everyone present into shock, since when did Xanxus _care_ about such things?)

And that is the beginning of how Ciel became a resident of the Vongola mansion and in turn, the Varia's resident little sister and mascot.

(The last part was lie. Everyone knows the Varia's mascot is Squalo.)


	2. Tears

**Yes I changed Eri's name to Ciel. Why? ...PM me to know.**

**2. Tears**

Ciel was a fairly spoilt child and it was a fact that could not be denied. It wasn't (wholly) her fault – the Varia spoilt her because Xanxus was fond of her (or something like that) and they'd all get burnt to ashes if they didn't submit to her every whim. So despite living in a house of violent and relatively gay assassins, she was a good deal better off than most people ever were.

But she was a child and as typical for small children her age, she would have occasional breakdowns whether due to her spoilt nature or the violence of her fellow household members. However the breakdown was caused, everyone would immediately regret it.

For example, there was the one time Squalo had accidentally dropped several large and heavy books down the stairs and they all promptly fell to bury 3-year-old Ciel underneath them. There was a loud terrified shriek (from two people!) and the rest of the story need not be told. All that needs to be noted is that it is the reason why Squalo is always the chosen victim of Xanxus' liquor glasses.

It was a fateful, peaceful day in the Varia mansion. 6-year-old Ciel had previously been curled up with her brother to have a nap but had woken up before him and, being careful not to disturb her revered brother, had crept down the stairs.

Next thing anyone knew, she gave off a loud shriek and there was a lot of wailing which, of course, promptly woke up her brother. Now Xanxus did not like being disturbed during his sleep. And he was no hero for the damsel in distress. But this was no damsel in distress. It was his own fucking biological sister and sleep be damned if someone was trying to skewer her. Or rape her for that matter.

In the living room he found the entire Varia cuddling, petting, bringing gifts to and in short, trying to calm Ciel. Lussuria put her down from his bear hug when Xanxus entered with a death glare that despite whatever old saying, probably could and definitely would kill.

He bent down to the crying Ciel and said in a tone of forced gentility 'Ciel? What do you want Ciel?'

Ciel looked up at the brother she adored so much and said through shining tears 'Ice cream'.


	3. Smile

**3. Smile**

Xanxus was _not_ sentimental. He didn't believe in sentimental bullshit. He didn't believe in love poems, over-exaggerated love soap operas, love songs and… well you get the point. He simply saw no point to it. Not to say he didn't believe in _love_. Though you couldn't say he believed in it either. He was pretty much in the middle.

One on hand, love was weak; to him, to love was to admit a weakness. And the fucking _Boss of the Vongola_ isn't _weak_.

…But then there was the matter of his sister, Ciel. You were insane if you were expecting him to admit it, even to himself, but he did care about her.

Contrary to popular belief, it was not as hard as exaggerated to satisfy Xanxus. Alright so the things that did satisfy him were somewhat… difficult… to obtain but…! There weren't many wishes of his heart. One was, the ever famous to thwart the Ninth (and eventually the Tenth).

The second was not so well known. Probably nobody knew it, in actuality.

It was hard work training to become a mafia boss and what other shit. And he already knew it, it was all just going to nothing. Perhaps he went on because this answer was _not_ satisfactory. And maybe if he went and did _something,_ he might feel a bit satisfied… and this is already turning into a buttload of sentimental shit.

'Nii-sama!' Xanxus looked down at his little sister wearily. She wore a large smile and held a tub of ice cream in her hands. 'Would you like some?' she asked.

And despite himself, Xanxus felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. 'Not now Ciel. I'm busy.' Because…

'Later okay?'

Because despite whatever else may happen, he knew that smile would always be there, the smile of his sister who revered him so for his work, and who he was…

'Yes. But later.'

…it was satisfactory enough. For now.

------

**A/N: Forgive the cheesiness (and my absence). ;o;**


End file.
